totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
23. Życie na żywo
Chris: Poprzednio w Życiu Totalnej Porażki… Rozstrzygnęliśmy finał (pokazane sceny z występów Sami i Vanessy, a później zwycięstwo Sami), jednak napotkaliśmy pewne problemy (moment przybycia Allyson w robocie i jej ucieczkę z Marti i Vanessą), a potem kolejne (moment ogłoszenia samozniszczenia miasta przez komputer), także pozostaje pytanie…..czy przeżyjemy?! (czołówka) Sami: To nie wygląda dobrze… Chris, jaki plan? Chris: Nooo idziemy do bram wyjściowych. Tylko pospieszcie się, bo nie wiadomo do końca, z czym jest problem. Lepiej opuścić to miejsce szybko. Chef: Ekhem! Chris, nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że trzech członków ekipy jest jeszcze w reżyserce. Chris: Ah, faktycznie! Pójdę po nich… (odchodzi) Sally (do Emily): Mamy się bać? Emily (do Sally): Nie no, pewnie jakiś błąd systemu czy coś. Raczej nic…nam nie…grozi…co nie? W reżyserce (wchodzi Chris) Chris: Tu jesteście! Jest was trójka? Jack (niespokojnym głosem): T-tak, tyle że… (pokazuje Douga) Chris: O matko, a ten śpi w takim momencie? (zauważa rękę Douga na przycisku) …TY IDIOTO!!! Doug (wybudzony): Aaaaa! Co się stało? Chris: Uruchomiłeś autodestrukcję miasta! Doug: Oh… (zerka na przycisk) Musiałem to…niechcący…przez sen…ja…przepra- Chris: Zwalniam cię! (Roger i Jack za plecami przybijają sobie piątkę) Doug: Ehh… Po co w ogóle taki przycisk tutaj… Chris: No a teraz musimy- (zatrzymuje się i spogląda na Jacka) (do Jacka) Chwila, ty też byłeś z nim na dyżurze, co nie? Jack: Eeee…no w sumie tak, ale- Chris: Ciebie też zwalniam! A teraz idziemy, zanim będzie za późno… (odchodzi, Doug i Roger za nim) Jack (pod nosem): Ty niewdzięczniku, a tyle dla ciebie robiłem… Z powrotem na placu głównym Chris: Mam złą wiadomość. Chwila, gdzie Chef? (pojawia się Chef z walizkami) Chef: Nie chciałem marnować czasu, więc przyniosłem walizki uczestników. Chris: Rany…co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił. Jesteś niezastąpiony! Nie to co niektórzy… (zerka złowrogo na Douga i Jacka) Max: Więc co jest tą złą wiadomością? Chris: Ah tak… Nie powiem KTO, ale ktoś niechcący uruchomił przycisk autodestrukcji, więc musimy się ewakuować stąd szybko. Lilly (szeptem do Claire): Po co im w ogóle był taki przycisk?... Chris: Proponuję kierować się główną drogą do bram wyjazdowych. Roger: Oj…to może być problem. (wszyscy patrzą na Rogera) Noooo, bramy zostały awaryjnie zamknięte po wyjeździe gości, a teraz, gdy uruchomiona jest opcja samozniszczenia, to ich nie otworzymy… Chris: …po prostu świetnie…i co teraz? Sami: Może skorzystamy z tajnych wyjść? (wszyscy patrzą teraz na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem) Ej ej, ja nie wiem, gdzie są, ale pamiętacie? Marti mówiła, że widziała jakieś. Nie znaleźliśmy ich wtedy, ale teraz się może udać. Lucas: Faktycznie, coś tam mówiła. Chris: Powinna takie rzeczy zgłosić do nas. Teraz by się nam taka wiedza przydała. Rose: Powinniście o takich rzeczach wiedzieć jeszcze przed początkiem programu. Chris: Mówiłem, że to miasto jest wielkie. Nawet my nie znamy jego wszystkich sekretów. Chad: No i już nie poznamy, bo za niedługo zamieni się ono w pył, a my prawdopodobnie razem z nim. Sami (do Chada): Ogarnij się człowieku! (przykłada mu z plaskacza) Musimy się skupić i najlepiej rozdzielić, to szybciej znajdziemy to wyjście. Chris: Sami dobrze gada. Rany, naprawdę masz umiejętności przywódcze. Sami: Dzięki. Rose: Grrr… Chef: Możemy wykorzystać syreny alarmowe. (przynosi syreny alarmowe z teatru obok) Mamy 4, więc 4 grupy mogą dostać po jednej i dać znać na wypadek, gdyby coś znalazły. Lindsay: A jakieś flary albo fajerwerki nie byłyby bardziej skuteczne? Steve (do Lindsay): Przecież przy najmniejszym dodatkowym uszkodzeniu to miejsce może się szybciej zawalić, a tego chyba nie chcemy, co nie? Lindsay: Oh…wycofuję pytanie… Chris: Musimy się szybko podzielić, więc tak, jak stoicie teraz: Sami, Max, Drake, Claire, Rose. Jeszcze niech Doug idzie z wami. Doug: Nie zawiodę! Chris: Daruj sobie… Rose: No świetnie, mogłam stanąć dalej… Chris: Steve, Chad, Lilly, Michelle – z wami pójdzie Chef. Chef: Się robi! Chris: Willie, Emily, Harold – z wami pójdą Roger i Jack. Roger: A co, my para jakaś? Chris: Ciebie też mam zwolnić? Roger: Dobra, już się zamykam. Chris: Ja pójdę z Sally, Rickiem, Andy i Lindsay…o, Lucas! Prawie bym o tobie zapomniał! Lucas: Aż tak jestem niewidzialny? Chris: Nie żartuj, tylko chodź. Lucas: No okej okej…(do kamery) Kurcze, Chris jest przerażający, gdy zaczyna być poważny…teraz mi brakuje pokoju zwierzeń… Grupa 1 Steve, Chad, Lilly i Michelle, Chef za nimi, podążają na zachód. Michelle: Coś czuję, że to się nie skończy dobrze… Steve: Szukaj wyjścia, a nie narzekaj. Michelle: Wybacz, po prostu przeraża mnie myśl, że miałabym zginąć tutaj, razem z tymi ludźmi. Co za okropny żart losu. Steve: Jesteś strasznie wkurzająca, wiesz? Michelle: I kto to mówi?! Steve: Ej! (staje naprzeciwko niej) Może i narzekałem na warunki życia tutaj i nie podobały mi się zadania tutaj, ale powiem ci jedno – poznałem tu wspaniałych ludzi, więc nie obrażaj ich, okej?! Michelle: Rany, wyluzuj… Lilly (do Michelle): Stevie ma rację, w tym programie stałaś się strasznie wredna…w Zimie taka nie byłaś. Michelle: Oh! Kolejna, która mnie ocenia… Nie tak to sobie wszystko wyobrażałam, nikt mnie tu nie rozumie… (idą dalej) A wiecie, jest jedna osoba tylko, która mnie rozumie. To Frank. Chad: Pff. Ten świrus, co napadł na Chrisa? Michelle: Może i jest porywczy trochę i też nie podobało mi się, jak go wyeliminowali w Zimie, ale ehh…znamy się tyle lat, to chyba naprawdę jedyna osoba, za którą bym wskoczyła w ogień. (pożar wybucha w budynku obok) Steve: O, masz teraz szansę, haha. Lilly (do Michelle): Czemu nie zostaniecie parą? Michelle: W sumie to my już kiedyś byliśmy parą… Steve: Serio?! Nie wyobrażam sobie tego kobieciarza w stałym związku. Chad: A w takim razie czemu już nie jesteście razem? Michelle: No bo…w sumie to mnie zdradził. (niezręczna cisza) Steve: W sumie to się nie dziwię. Lilly: Wiesz…faceci czasem popełniają błędy…ale niektórym warto dać drugą szansę. Może niepotrzebnie z nim zrywałaś? Michelle: Ale to on zerwał ze mną. (wszyscy zdziwieni) No bo stwierdził, że to się może powtórzyć, a on nie chce mnie zranić i zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni…i tak w sumie jakoś się potoczyło, że powróciliśmy do starego układu. Myślałam, że ułożę sobie życie z Lucasem, ale to też nie wypaliło. Steve: Kobiety to jednak skomplikowane są, co nie, Chad? Chad: Od dawna to wiem. Nie znalazłem jeszcze żadnej, która by mnie uszczęśliwiła. Wszystkie lecą na mój wygląd… To bez sensu. Od dzisiaj koniec z dziewczynami! Skupię się na swojej karierze! Lilly: O, odważne wyznanie. A ty jak, Steve? Męska solidarność? Przyłączasz się? Steve: Żartujesz? Jestem aktorem. Ja powinienem otaczać się dziewczynami. Hehe. Chef: Czy wy w ogóle skupiacie się na szukaniu??!! Michelle: Ej, spokojnie… Chef: Od waszego paplania głowa mnie już boli, a jestem zdenerwowany przez tę całą sytuację! Lilly: Wybacz, że umiemy NARAZ szukać i gadać. Chef: Taaak? To może umiecie naraz szukać i biegać?! Steve: Co? Chef: BIEGAĆ! Chad: Ty chyba żartujesz… Chef: Nie, ja biegnę za wami. Ten, kto zwolni, dostanie z piąchy. No, ruszać się! (wszyscy zaczynają biec) Lilly (do Michelle): To twoja wina. Po co tyle gadałaś? Michelle (do Lilly): Odczep się ode mnie… Chciałabym już stad się wydostać i odpocząć od was wszystkich… Grupa 2 Willie, Emily, Harold, za nimi Roger z Jackiem, podążają na południe (Emily wtulona w Williego ze strachu, za nimi Harold zamyślony) Emily: Może to tutaj? (pokazuje na niebieskie drzwi w ścianie) Roger: Nie, to…toaleta dla ekipy… Emily: Oh…Willie, zrób coś. Willie: Przecież też szukam… Harold: W sumie to mógłbyś mi odkupić tę katanę. Willie: Serio, masz zamiar teraz o tym gadać? Harold: No bo…wiem, że kosztowała grosze, ale jednak miała dla mnie wartość sentymentalną. Miałem ją przez długi czas. Willie: A jednak pozbyłeś się jej bez bólu, gdy potrzebowałeś klucza do salonu gier… Harold: Bez bólu?! Żartujesz sobie?! Oddałem ci przyjacielską przysługę, największą, jaką mogłem, a ty tego nie doceniłeś. Willie: Oh… (tymczasem za nimi) Jack (pod nosem, ale Roger słyszy): Co za menda jedna. Narażałem często życie, żeby spełnić jego zachcianki, żeby wszystko było perfekcyjne, a on wywala mnie za coś, czego nie zrobiłem nawet… Roger (półgłosem): Ekhem! (…) W sumie to zrobiłeś. Jack: Ty chyba żartujesz, co? (…) Chyba nie masz zamiaru powiedzieć Chrisowi? Roger: Ja? (…) Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem taki. Jack: No ja myślę… Roger: Ale w sumie to zachowaliśmy się trochę nie fair. Na dodatek naraziliśmy wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo. Jack: Przesadzasz. Wiesz, że musieliśmy to zrobić. Dla dobra tego programu! Roger (cicho pod nosem): A może dla dobra własnej sławy? Jack: Mówiłeś coś? Roger: Nie, po prostu już chcę się stąd wydostać. Jack: No…jak już stąd wyjdziemy, to pozwę tego idiotę! Nie ma na mnie dowodu żadnego, więc na pewno przegra i straci oszczędności życia, haha. Roger: Nie uważasz…że trochę przesadzasz? Jack: Ani trochę. Zapłaci za to, co mi zrobił… Ciebie pewnie też by odwalił przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Ciężko uwierzyć, że tyle lat mu ufaliśmy, a on robi nam coś takiego. Roger: Ej, mnie jeszcze nie wyrzucił. Jack: Ale mam nadzieję, że odejdziesz solidarnie ze mną, bym wygrał ten proces. Roger: Eee… Jack: Ah, już to widzę, jak się wygrzewam…znaczy wygrzewamy! na plaży na Hawajach do końca naszych dni. To jest życie, hehe. Roger: … (dwa budynki obok się zawalają i torują drogę) Emily: I co teraz? A jak tam jest wyjście? Harold: Zostaw to mnie. Moimi ruchami ninja przedostanę się dalej i sprawdzę. (Harold wykonuje dziwne ruchy i prawie przechodzi przez ruiny, ale w pewnym momencie zaczepia się o fragment ściany) Emily: Ej, czemu stanął? Harold: No kurcze no…puszczaj… Willie: Mam złe przeczucia…o nie! (kolejny budynek przewraca się w stronę Harolda, wtedy nieoczekiwanie zwinnymi ruchami Willie doskakuje Harolda, uwalnia go i schodzi na ziemię) Harold (do Williego): O kurcze…to było…MEGA! Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? Willie (do Harolda): Patrzyłem, jak ty to robisz. To wystarczyło. Emily: To było niesamowite… Billy, jesteś super! (daje mu całusa w policzek) Harold (do Willie): To…dzięki, stary. Może niepotrzebnie się złościłem o tę katanę. Willie (do Harolda): Wiesz, chciałem jej użyć, by pomóc innym. Poległa w walce. Harold (do Williego): No dobra, niech tak będzie. Roger (do Jacka szeptem): I co, dalej uważasz, że nic się nie stało? Jack (do Rogera szeptem): Jak już mówiłem, oficjalnie to nie nasza wina. A teraz chodź, dalej w tamtą stronę nie pójdziemy. (odchodzi, Roger wpatruje się w niego z dezaprobatą) Grupa 3 Sally, Rick, Andy, Lindsay i Lucas, Chris wyjątkowo idzie przed nimi cały zdenerwowany, zmierzają na północ Lindsay (do siebie): Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Rick: Czemu ona tak gada do siebie? Sally: To oczywiste, że jest zdenerwowana. (do Lindsay) Lindsay, wyjdziemy stąd na pewno. Wyobraź sobie, jak to będzie, jak już wyjdziemy. Lindsay: Dobry pomysł. (zamyka oczy) Hmm, no tak, wszyscy będziemy świętować, a potem, a potem….o, wiem! Ja i Andy zamieszkamy w wieeeelkim domu z basenem, trzema kotami i jednym pieskiem, a potem będziemy mieć córeczkę i..i.. (Lindsay rozmarzona) Andy: Chwila…może nie zapędzaj się aż tak… Sally (do Andy’ego): A co, nie masz zamiaru żenić się z Lindsay? Andy: Nie myślałem nad tym jeszcze…to trochę za szybko… Lucas (do Andy’ego): Wiesz, radziłbym się pospieszyć, możesz już nie mieć takiej okazji. Sally (do Lucasa): Co to znaczy, że ma się spieszyć? Lucas (do Sally): To, że może już nigdy nie mieć dziewczyny, o. Andy: Wiecie…ja tu dalej jestem… Sally: Moim zdaniem Andy mógłby mieć wiele dziewczyn. (…) Przyznam, że jest całkiem sexy. Hihi. Lindsay: Hę? (Lindsay wybudzona) Podrywasz mi chłopaka? Sally: Niee, powiedziałam tylko, że jest przystojny. Nie zgodzisz się ze mną? Lindsay: Owszem, ale tylko ja mogę tak uważać! Sally: Lind-say? (…) Rick? Pomożesz? Rick? (…) (tymczasem) Rick (do Lucasa): Nie uważasz, że Chris jest zbyt ponury? Lucas (do Ricka): Sugerujesz, by…rozbawić go jakoś? Rick: Drobny żarcik nie zaszkodzi chyba. Hihi. Lucas: W sumie. (…) Ale nie śmiej się jak Sally. Faktycznie u ciebie to brzmi dziwnie. Rick: Nic nie poradzę. Mamy to w genach. Lucas: Aha…dobra, to może wrzucę mu sztucznego pająka za koszulę. Rick: Skąd ty masz takie gadżety? Lucas: Jak to skąd? (zerka do kamery) Z Internetu. (mruga) (Lucas podchodzi do Chrisa i delikatnie próbuje wrzucić sztucznego pająka za koszulę, jednak widzi, że Chris pozostaje niewzruszony) Lucas (do Chrisa): No weź, noo! Przestań być takim ponurakiem. Nawet robienie ci żartu już nie sprawia tyle fraj- ty płaczesz? Chris: Ja? (przeciera oczy) A może byś tak zajął się szukaniem wyjścia? Lucas: Cały czas to robimy, wyluzuj… Chris: Jak mam wyluzować? To wszystko moja wina… Lucas: Ej, nie przesadzaj. Poza tym wszystko będzie dobrze. Uratujemy się. Chris: A jak nie? (…) Lucas: Przestań o tym tyle rozmyślać, bo to w niczym nie pomoże. Chris: Wiesz, odpowiadam za wasze życia, więc to jednak jest duży ciężar. Lucas: Może trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim zamknąłeś nas pod ziemią? (…) Dobra, ja się już zamykam. (odchodzi) Chris (do siebie): Do diabła, weź się w garść, Chris McLean! Skoro za nich odpowiadasz, to ogarnij się i rób, co trzeba! (powraca do reszty) No to szukamy wyjścia! Andy: Coś czuję, że w tej okolicy go nie ma. Marti szukała tego wyjścia bardziej na wschód, z tego, co pamiętam. Lucas: Mogłeś to powiedzieć wcześniej… Andy: Przecież mówię, że nie jestem pewien… Chris: Musimy zaryzykować. Sally: Oh, Chris wygląda teraz tak bohatersko. Hihi. Lindsay (do Sally): Ej, nie zmieniaj tematu. Masz coś do mojego chłopaka, co? Sally: Lindsay, daj już spokój… Niech będzie, odwołuję to, Andy nie jest sexy. Andy (ironicznie): Super. Nie sądziłem, że usłyszenie tego zdania kiedykolwiek sprawi mi radość. He-he. Grupa 4 Sami, Max, Drake, Claire, Rose, Doug obok nich, idą na wschód Max (do Drake’a): Ale co ci przeszkadza w długich kompozycjach? Drake (do Maxa): Po prostu się nudzą po dłuższym graniu… Max: No ale na koncercie można dużo improwizować dzięki temu. Drake: E tam, ludzie nam pousypiają. Max: Ja nie mogę… Rose: Ja też nie mogę…was już słuchać! Sami: Wyjątkowo się zgodzę… Max: Dyskutujemy tu ważne kwestie dotyczące zespołu! Rose: Ja tam bym się martwiła, czy w ogóle znajdziemy stąd wyjście… Sami: Dobra, obaj! (chwyta ich obu za koszulę) Max! Nie wciskaj mu tego na siłę. Jeśli chcesz go przekonać do swojego pomysłu, to spraw, by sam się wciągnął. A ty, Drake, ogarnij się człowieku i nie bądź taki ograniczony, bo jak on cię z zespołu wyrzuci, to nikt cię nie weźmie! Drake: To…nie było miłe… Sami: Może, ale ja zawsze jestem szczera, więc gdy nie zasłużysz, to nie usłyszysz ode mnie miłych słów. (puszcza ich) Drake: No dobra…przyznaję, że mógłbym być bardziej otwarty na muzykę… Rose (do Sami): Wow, szybko to rozwiązałaś. Sami: Dzięki. Rose: I tak cię nie lubię. Sami: Ehh, daruj sobie. Nie wierzę, że po tylu latach wciąż masz żal… (…) Ciekawe, jak Claire radzi sobie z tamtym. Rose: Co masz na myśli? Sami: Noooo, wydaje mi się, że to on odpowiada za wciśnięcie tego przycisku… Rose: A to łajdak! Jak ja mu zaraz (Sami ją zatrzymuje) Sami: Zostaw go, jest w takiej samej sytuacji jak my, więc oszczędź mu swojego biadolenia. Rose (pod nosem): Czemu ty musisz być dla wszystkich taka dobra? (obok) Doug: …może nie powinienem był zasnąć…no ale nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie…ehh… Claire: Każdy z nas popełnia błędy. Jeśli się wydostaniemy, to myślę, że szybko o tym zapomną. Doug: Ehh, gdyby przynajmniej ten Jack pilnował też konsoli. Claire: Mówisz, że ten cały Jack był z tobą wtedy? Doug: Był na dyżurze ze mną, owszem, ale mało się odzywał i wychodził często. W ogóle jakoś on i Roger za mną nie przepadają. (…) Choć dzisiaj był dla mnie wyjątkowo miły, nawet mi przyniósł herbatę po finale. Claire: I potem zasnąłeś? Doug: Tak mi się zdaje. Potem już mnie obudził Chris, jak wszystko było w chaosie. Claire: Ciekawe… (pod nosem, do siebie) Ciekawe, czy ten Jack mógł mieć coś wspólnego z tą całą sytuacją… Sami: No, wiara, możemy iść w lewo lub prawo. Rose: W takim razie, idziemy w lewo. Sami: Hola hola! Czemu tak od razu? Rose: Nie mamy czasu na zastanawianie się. Poza tym, nie jesteś liderką, pójdę, w którą stronę chcę! Sami: Ah, więc to o to ci chodzi? Chcesz przewodzić, tak? Rose: Myślę, że się do tego nadaję. Sami: Rozumiem…chłopaki, Claire, idziemy w lewo, za Rose. Rose: Pff. Nie można było tak od razu? (nagle ziemia się trzęsie) Co jest u licha? (reszta się zatrzymuje, ale ziemia zaczyna pękać w miejscu, gdzie stoi Rose; ta ostatkiem sił chwyta się ściany) Claire: O matko! (chowa się w ramionach Drake’a) Sami (do Rose): Jednak powinniśmy iść w prawo, co nie? Rose: A ta się musi mądrzyć…to idźcie! Przyznaję się do błędu, powinniśmy pójść w prawo. Dla mnie już za późno. Sami: Co ty pleciesz, dziewczyno. Rose: No raczej się stąd już nie wydostanę… (…) Heh, co za ironia, zginąć w momencie, gdy Sami nade mną triumfuje. A myślałam, że przynajmniej zrobię coś wielkiego, zanim odejdę. Sami: Rany…jaka ty nudna się robisz… Rose: Co ty- (Sami ześlizguje się w dół i chwytając Rose każe jej wspiąć się do góry; w końcu obie wychodzą na powierzchnię) Max: Wow…po prostu…WOW! Rose (ciężko oddychając): O rany…co ty w ogóle…mogłaś zginąć! Sami: Może i mogłam, a tak to uratowałam życie. Fajne uczucie, wiesz? Rose: Ty…ty…czemu ty musisz być taka dobra?! Sami: Pomyślmy…bo w życiu lepiej być dobrym niż złym? (…) Bycie złym nie popłaca, serio. Zapamiętaj to, póki nie jest za późno. (wstaje i otrzepuje się) No, ludzie, chodźmy w prawo, zanim to wszystko się zawali i ugrzęźniemy tu na dobre. (Rose podnosi się i podchodzi do Sami) Rose: Ty…ty…TY…………..dziękuję… Sami: Hm? Możesz głośniej mówić? Rose: Nie przeginaj… (chwilę później) Max: Ej! Czy to nie jest wyjście? (wskazuje na szare, zardzewiałe drzwi) Claire: Wyglądają na dawno nieużywane, więc możliwe, że tak. (otwiera je) Są tu długie schody w górę. Sami: No to chyba je znaleźliśmy. Uruchamiam syrenę. Rose: A co, jak to jednak nie wyjście? Sami: Nie mamy już czasu, musimy zaryzykować. Poza tym nikt inny do tej pory nie dał znaku, więc możliwe, że to jedyne wyjście. Uwaga, zatkajcie uszy! (wszyscy zatykają uszy, a Sami uruchamia syrenę, którą słyszą wszyscy w mieście) Chef: To nasza syrena! Biegiem! Michelle: Chefie…nie daję rady biec… Chef: Dobrze, możesz nie biec dalej i zostać tu na zawsze. Michelle: W sumie racja…wybacz, Chefie. Steve: Ale nie musieliśmy biegać tyle. Chef: Trochę ruchu dobrze ci zrobi. No już, jazda! (…) Harold: Chyba musimy przyspieszyć. Emily: Nie wiem, czy dam radę biec… Willie: No to chodź. (bierze ją na barana) Teraz zdążymy. Hehe. Emily (zawstydzona): Ojej… (…) Chris: Jesteśmy! Sami: O, szybko. Chris: Bo już szliśmy w waszym kierunku…to jest to wyjście? Sami: Tak, ale w sumie sprawdzę, czy nie wywiezie nas na manowce. Chris: Czekaj, ja to zrobię. Odpowiadam za was. (patrzy Sami głęboko w oczy) Sami: Się robi, kapitanie. Hehe. (Chris wchodzi po długich kamiennych schodach i otwiera drugie drzwi, które, ku jego uciesze, wychodzą na powierzchnię; przez chwilę staje ucieszony widokiem światła słonecznego, jednak po chwili odwraca się) Chris (krzyczy): Jest wyjście! Zaraz do was zejdę! Roger (krzyczy): Nie trzeba! Ja z Jackiem przypilnujemy, by wszyscy się wydostali! Chris: Oh… (krzyczy) No dobrze, ufam ci! Jack (pod nosem): Ci? Ja też będę pomagał. Skunks jeden… (znów na powierzchni, uczestnicy powoli wychodzą) Willie (trzymając Emily za rękę): O rany, nareszcie prawdziwe światło słoneczne…dawno go nie widziałem… Emily: No widzisz, jak można doceniać proste rzeczy, gdy się długo ich nie widzi? Andy: No w końcu… Lindsay: Hura! Ale jestem szczęśliwa! (przytula Andy’ego) Max: Oh! Życie jest jednak piękne. (do osoby z tyłu) Idziesz tam? Claire: Jasne! Nareszcie… Drake: Ziemiaaaa… Chyba dostanę przez to całe zdarzenie strachu przed pogrzebaniem żywcem. Brr… (do osoby za nim) W porządku, stary? Doug: Tak, jestem… Drake: To git. Michelle: Uff, uratowana. Lilly: Udało się! A jednak, heh. (Claire rzuca się jej w ramiona) No już dobrze, wyszłam przecież. Harold: A ja nigdy nie wątpiłem, że wyjdziemy. Lucas (do Harolda): Nawet jak Willie cię uratował przed spotkaniem ze stwórcą? Harold (do Lucasa): Powiedział ci? No cóż…fakt, zawdzięczam mu życie. Jednak nie wątpiłem, że znajdziemy wyjście. Sally: Ja też! Jesteśmy grupą dzielnych obozowiczów, damy sobie radę z każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Hihi. Rick: Noo, jesteście czadowi, ludzie. Hihi. Reszta (do Ricka): Przestań się tak śmiać! Chad: Wreszcie! Moja piękna twarz ujrzała słońce! Steve (do Chada): Spodziewałem się raczej, że powiesz na odwrót, hehe. (chwilę wcześniej na dole) Rose (nieśmiało do Sami): Wiesz…też bym chciała zrobić coś dobrego, ale nie wiem co. Sami: Najlepiej to, co ci sprawia przyjemność. Rose: No…w sumie, może to dziwne, ale lubię dzieci. Fajnie mi się wymyśla dla nich gry, zabawy i takie tam… Sami: To nie wiem…może zostań jakąś przedszkolanką czy coś. Rose: Hah, przemyślę to. (uśmiecha się, co na jej twarzy jest dziwnym widokiem) Roger (do Rose): Poszedł Steve, teraz ty. Rose: Oki, ale Sami za mną. Sami: No świetnie, teraz stanę się jej podporą, zamiast wrogiem. No cóż. (zerka bezsilnie w kamerę) Chef (do Rogera i Jacka): To chyba wszyscy, więc też idę. Upewnijcie się jeszcze. Roger: Jasna sprawa. (Chef wychodzi) Jack (do Rogera): Za bardzo się podlizujesz. Ciebie po programie pewnie też wywalą. Roger: Niby czemu mieliby to zrobić? Jack: Zwalą wszystko na ekipę, zawsze tak robią. A sami są niewinni. (…) Banda idiotów. Roger: Możesz…przestać tak gadać? Zaczyna mnie to już wkurzać. Jack: Oh, co, teraz będziesz ich bronił? Roger: Nie…ale zawsze mogę powiedzieć, co stało się w reżyserce. Jack: Mówiłeś, że tego nie zrobisz. Roger: Ktoś mógł mnie przekonać do zmiany zdania swoją zarozumiałością. Hmm. (odwraca się do wyjścia, Jack go zatrzymuje) Jack: O nie, nie taka była umowa. (wali go z pięści, Roger się przewraca) Roger: Zdurniałeś?! (tymczasem na górze) Chris: Hmm…siedemnaście, plus nasza trójka… (do Rogera i Jacka, krzyczy) Są wszyscy! Możecie wychodzić! (…) Co im to tak długo zajmuje? Sami: Może nie słyszą, czy co… (znów na dole, obaj stoją poobijani po wymianie ciosów) Jack: Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mieć we mnie wroga? Roger: Nie…ale sojusznika też nie. Mam dość twoich brudnych gier. Aż szkoda mi teraz Douga! Jack: Świetnie! To idź i im powiedz teraz wszystko! Roger: Chyba będę tak musiał zrobić. (odwraca się znów do wyjścia) Jack: Wtedy ja powiem, co się tak naprawdę stało na wyspie przegranych 4 lata temu. Roger (blady): O czym…ty mówisz? Jack: Ty serio myślisz, że nie wiem? (uśmiechnął się złośliwie) O twoich ukrytych intencjach, o laboratorium… Roger: … Jack: …czy o Allyson. (w tym momencie Roger popycha Jacka z całej siły na fragment budynku obok, który w wyniku uderzenia zawala się, a Jack ląduje pod gruzami) Jack: Ał…to już bolało… (Roger milczy) No na co…czekasz? Chyba widzisz…że nie mogę się…ruszyć… Wydostań mnie stąd… (Roger dalej milczy, powolnym krokiem wstecz przybliża się do wejścia) Ty chyba żartujesz…Roger… (wtedy Roger wycofuje się w milczeniu do wyjścia i zamyka za sobą drzwi) ROGER!!! Na powierzchni Chris: Szlag mnie zaraz trafi…gdzie oni… Roger: Jestem! Miałem mały…wypadek… Chris: Widzę. Jesteś nieźle poobijany. A gdzie Jack? (zerka na schody, gdzie jednak nikt nie idzie) Roger: Nie wiem…chyba wydawało mu się, że ktoś tam jeszcze został, kazał mi iść przodem… Chris: Oby zdążył, zanim to wszystko już kompletnie- (ściany przy schodach ulegają zawaleniu i wyjście staje się zablokowane; w tle słychać odgłosy zawalającego się miasta) Sami: O matko… Lucas: I córko… Rose: No, Chris, możesz być z siebie zadowolony. Chris: He? Harold: Naraziłeś nasze życia, ot co. Lucas: Oh, ludzie… Max: Fakt, dopiero teraz sobie zdałem sprawę, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo nam groziło… Chad: A tak ci ufaliśmy! Lilly: Ehh, szkoda słów… Lucas: Ale…może- Doug: Ej! Przestańcie! (wszyscy zdziwieni) Nie zrzucajcie winy na Chrisa! To ja…nacisnąłem ten przycisk. (prawie-grupowe westchnięcie) Tak, przyznaję się, musiałem to zrobić przez sen, ale nie zwalnia mnie to z odpowiedzialności. W każdym razie nie wieszajcie się na Chrisie. To…wspaniały człowiek. Dał mi najlepsze lata mojego życia, ale czy też nie waszego? Spójrzcie na siebie! Jakby wyglądało wasze życia, gdyby nie on? Wolelibyście wieść szare i nudne życie, zamiast przeżywać przygody tutaj? To on wam dostarczył tyle emocji i przeżyć, których niejeden człowiek mógłby wam pozazdrościć. (wszyscy spuszczają głowy) Co więcej, dzięki temu programowi niektórzy z was poznali tutaj przyjaciół, może i nawet miłości życia. Prawda, zdarzali się też wrogowie, ale takie jest życie. Myślę…że powinniście być mu wdzięczni. Ja wiem, że jestem. (do Chrisa) Dzięki Chris. Chris (do Douga): Wow…nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Roger: Mogę coś dodać? (wszyscy spoglądają na niego) Muszę powiedzieć, że to nie Douga wina, to całe zdarzenie, a Jacka, który przesunął jego rękę na konsoli i chciał go wrobić. (szok) Lilly: Co za dziad! Nawet ja bym nie wymyśliła czegoś tak podłego. Chyba… Chris: To wiele wyjaśnia… Claire: Tak przeczuwałam, jak Doug opowiadał mi tę historię! Drake: Brawo, Claire. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś najmądrzejsza z nas wszystkich. Claire: Hehe. Lucas: A co jeśli…ten Jack miał w ostatniej chwili wyrzuty sumienia…(wszyscy spojrzeli na Lucasa i zamarli, wiedząc, co zaraz powie)…i specjalnie tam został? No wiecie… Roger (do Lucasa): Sugerujesz, że czuł się winny i postanowił…popełnić samobójstwo? (Lucas spojrzał na niego milcząco na znak potwierdzenia) Cóż…w takim razie chyba już zapłacił za swoje błędy… Sally: I tak mi smutno… To nie powinno się w ogóle wydarzyć… (Rick ją przytula) Dzięki, braciszku… Chris: Ehh… Myślę, że póki co powinniśmy rozejść się do domów i odpocząć. Odprowadzę was na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy, a tobie, Sami, jeszcze raz gratuluję zwycięstwa. Sami: O rany, faktycznie. Przez to wszystko zapomniałam, że wygrałam. To…dzięki, Chris. (grupka się rozchodzi, gdy nagle Drake zatrzymuje Maxa, Sami, Claire, Williego i Emily) Drake: Czekajcie. Po co mamy wracać autobusem, jak mogę zadzwonić po naszego menedżera? (wyjmuje komórkę z walizki) Willie: Coooo? Przez ten cały czas miałeś komó- Drake: Zanim coś powiesz…zastanów się, czy pod ziemią mielibyśmy zasięg? Willie: …w sumie racja. Sami: A w takim razie, jak nas znajdzie, geniuszu? Nawet my nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy. Drake: Namierzy nas przez GPS czy coś… (i faktycznie, po telefonie Drake’a autobus zespołu zjawia się zaskakująco szybko) Menedżer: No nareszcie! Gdzie wyście się podziewali?! Max: Noooooooooo…nie masz telewizora? Menedżer: Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mam czasu na pierdoły w telewizji! Sami: No tak, cały menago. Menedżer: Dobra, wyjaśnicie mi po drodze. Mi też zdarzyła się dziwna historia. Ten niby-zespół, co miał was zastąpić, okazał się…chwila moment. (pokazuje na Emily) Kto to jest? Willie: Ah, ona? To jest…tak jakby… (Emily rzuca mu się na szyję) Emily: Jestem jego dziewczyną! (cmoka go w policzek) Menedżer: Dziew-czyną? Kierowca (pod nosem): Hah! (menedżer zerka w jego stronę) Pięćdziesiąt dolców, przegrałeś. Menedżer (pod nosem): Ugh! (kamera pokazuje, jak autobus odjeżdża) Menedżer: No więc co was takiego zatrzymało na miesiąc? Drake: Oh, no widzisz, wszystko zaczęło się, gdy… (autobus znika za horyzontem) (zaciemnienie) Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki